Bloody past
by Kymmira
Summary: This is Ashki's first year of highschool after forgetting everything about his old family, he lives with Rosey a boy with PDV and his patrol officer Gina who is hiding a sercret that could ruin Ashki's life as we know it. Can A girl named Jay save Ashki before its to late or will Ashki's past come back to haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

I had no fucking idea what this is Gunna be so in just Gunna wright

Good luck your Gunna need it.

* * *

Hi my names Ashki but most people call me Mai which means coyote. This is my first year of highschool. I have one friend his name is Rosey, but he doesn't come to school dew to having PDV around people

PDV is a Public Display of Violence for people who don't know. Im a short Guy, with black hair and dark blue eyes. I'm very shy and I refuse to talk to anyone including teachers, but I injoy betting the shit of people

And that's why at this moment in time I'm in the office. " Ashki this is the fifth fight you've been in this week what's going on" Gina my patrol officer the only other then rosey I'll talk to willingly

But I just shrug "Ashki I know that it wasn't your fault this time but couldn't you just walk away?"

"No they were asking for it so I gave them what they wanted" I don't smile because if I did she'd know it wasn't them who started the fight

"Go back to class, but met me here at the end of school and no more fights please" I just grab my backpack and walk back to class.

Why do we go to school can't we learn this stuff by ourself. I sit down and open my drawing note book beacuase I'm not Gunna do what they want if I did then the would take advantage.

"Ashki please pay attention" I look at the teacher and she go to do about it. I hear footsteps so I look up to see the new teacher "Give me the book" I smile finally. I shake my head no and continue to draw

" you shouldn't do that, you see Mai doesn't do work he just draws and he doesn't talk so its no use" I see Rosey?! What the hell is he doing here! "And who might you be?" I Get up and walk over to him

"what the fuck are you doing here?!" I growl not loud enough for anyone else to hear " your patrol officer asked me to come." I walk back to my seat and sit down " I'm here to watch over Mai so please pay no attention to me" he gives a small smile before sitting in a chair by the wall

After 15 minutes with Rosey staring fucking bullets into my head I decide to get up and leave. And of course Rosey fallows me, and the teacher is yelling Me to come back but fuck that shit!

I walk towards the woods and as soon as I reach them I turn around flip Rosey off and sprint at full speed into the woods dodging trees, when I see the pond I slow down knowing that

Rosey wouldn't have fallowed me.

I pull out my pipe yes I smoke pot but don't tell Rosey cause he'll kill me "where the fuck did I put that lighter" I search my pockets again and the I remember. I pull my hood from behind me and search

For the small hole, There it is I pull out my lighter.I take a drag from the pipe and I feel my nerves relaxe.

I start singing Monster by skillet:

 _"The secret side of me, I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
 _So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_  
 _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
 _It comes awake and I can't control it_  
 _Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_  
 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"_

I hear foot steps coming towards me.

 _"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_  
 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
 _'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_  
 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster"_

The footsteps stop but I feel someone staring at me...

 _"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_  
 _There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_  
 _No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_  
 _Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I've gotta lose control, here's something radical_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster"_

"You know you should sing more often you have a nice voice" I turn around to see not Rosey but girl in a gray hoodie and cargo jeans. "Do I know you?" I revert saying that but I'm high as fuck so yeah!

"No I geuss not but for now you can call me Jay" I smile she's oddly secretive "ok Jay what you want?" She shrugs "I want lots of things like to kill Obama but you know. But a this moment in time I want

To have a swimming race with you." I smile " you know I'm the faster swimmer in school" she starts to take her cloths off,now normal guy is like SCORE! Me yeah cool a naked fucking girl. Well not really naked she's in her bathsuit.

"I don't care I jus want to swim its warm out here" " its the middle of winter and its like 30 out here " she just shrugs. So I take my clothes off except my boxers which are swim trucks cause I find boxers uncomfortable.

I get in the water. I smile I miss swimming "ok on three we're Gunna race to the other side of the pond and back...3...2...1...GO" I push off and swim quickly her right behind me. Hit the other side within 5 minutes

And turn around and swim back it takes me 6 minutes to get back. I win it takes her 10 minutes to get back and she just flops on the ground panting.

"I told you I'm fast" she just smiles gets up grabs her clothes and walks into the woods. I don't stop her,after a few minutes I hear Rosey calling my name "Mai where are you" I grab my clothes and get dress I much rather not Explain why I'm practically naked in the middle of no where "over here idiot" I yell.

I see Rosey sprint towards me "why did you run off?" I look a him "I didn't run off I just wanted to escape your eye lasers for abit" he laughs then frowns "you smell like pot" Shit I've been caught "so I smoke pot is there a problem?" He hold his hand out "give me the pipe "nope" I cross my arms "fine I'll just tell Gina" I smile and shrug. We walk back like nothing happen.

Jay was her name, the only one that didn't treat me like a kicked puppy,I don't know why everyone treats me like one all I know is that its because of my family which I've never met. I feel something warm slide down my cheek I wipe it away. Why I'm a crying I don't cry. I feel Rosey rub my back "its ok Mai don't cry" I smile "I'm not crying" he smiles too.

"Hey Rosey can you tell you about my family?" I ask once we got home "well you had a mother and father and a younger sister." And he ends the conversation. Sigh he always does this why the fuck can't I know

"I know that but what were there names?" I press not Gunna give up " Mai I'm trying to cook go and draw for a bit" I growl "fuck you" I stomp off to my room and turn up my music to loud after about an hour I hear a tapping sound. I look at my window and see Jay at my fucking window?!

* * *

Cliff hanger bitches!

Love it?

Hate?

leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

If you guys ever see someone spamming PUH in any sorta chat room its me so say hi!

And we continue

* * *

I look at my window and see Jay at my fucking window?! "Jay!" I say as I run over and open the window. She climbs in and brushes her pants off "how did you find my house?!" Confused How the girl I met 2 or 3 hours ago is now standing in my bedroom without Gina or Rosey knowing. "First shut up and second its called the internet friend" she sits down on my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I paced my room out of nervous habit "can I hang out with a friend?" I stop " we met an hour or two ago." She smiles and I hear footsteps coming towards my room.

"Shit Rosey's coming and I have no idea how to explain this." I run my head through my hair "is Rosey your sister?" I smile this is going to be fucking fun.

"Mai dinners re-... Why is there a girl in your room?" I can help but laugh and I do, pretty sure it scared the shit out of Rosey because I haven't laughed in a year " Rosey this is Jay and the reason there's a girl in my room is because she climb though my window and I'm pretty sure that there are at tops 20 dirty thoughts running though your head right now" im still laughing a bit but at this point jay looks confused and Rosey well is red in the cheeks. " hi Rosey its nice to met you" jay holds out her hand " nice to meet you Jay...umm can I ask why you didn't come through the door?" He doesn't shake her hand.

"Well doors are lame and I saw a chance to scare mai here" she says pointing at me.

At this point I'm bashing my head on the wall. ROSEY WILL NEVER LET ME LIVED THIS DOWN EVER! So I don't pay attention to there conversation as I grab my I pod,put my Headphones in and turn the volume to high.

After like 20 minutes of them talking I notice Rosey trying to he my attention so I unplug "hmm?" Jay is standing behind him " Jay's going to have dinner with us so come on" is all he says before him and Jay walk out of my room.

I join them at the table "so Jay why did you leave so quickly earlier at the lake?" She looks at me "well not all of us can skip class" I frown she's giving me at kicked puppy look.

"Ok" we eat in silence intill I hear Gina car pull up "Gina's home, we're all fucked" I say laying my head on the table "Don't worry Mai she not that b-" "Mai Redwood!" Yelled Gina as she walk in 'mental note I'm so fucked' Jay is smiling and well Rosey is gone and the back door is opened "why the hell did y- o' hello there" Gina putsbon a friendly smile as soon as she sees Jay.

"Hello I'm a Jay um Mai or Ashki invite me over for dinner" I smile " you can call me Mai its what family and... Friends I geuss call me" Jay frowns and looks at me "what do you me you geuss? Don't you have friends?" Gina is laughing "no your my only 'friend' I have " she looks sad

"I'm sorry" this time I'm the one laughing " why are you sorry I chose not to had friends, but your my friend because well..." I don't continue because I'm not going to say I like her in front of Gina.

"O by the way I'm Gina nice to met you Jay" Gina says smiling.

"Well I better he going home before my parents get mad" I frown hanging out with Jay is fun "ok be safe on your walk home" I walk her to the door and she hugs me "see you later Mai" and she's gone.

I walk back into the house and sit in the living room waiting for the lecture "Mai stay far I way from that girl do you understand" I snap out of my daz "Why?!" I practically yell " Just stay away from her Mai"

My first friend and they don't want her near me "No your not my mom and you can do SHIT she is my first friend and I'm not sending her away." I'm yell as run upstairs and slam my door shut and lock it.

I need answers so I do the one thing I said I wouldn' . . .

I read though part of it and what I read is shocking

 _Family Files of Askhki redwood 7/24/ 06 :_

 _Dear, Rosey Conifer_

 _We have a child that you need to watch over his name is Ashki._

 _Age: 15_

 _Birth year: Sept. 16 ,1999_

 _One sibling, Jay Redwood::deceased_

 _Parents: Marisa Maxine and David Redwood:::deceased_

 _NEWS REPORT_

 _After brutally murdering his family Ashki Redwood burn his house down and ran to lake Mooncrest to drown himself_

 _He was saved by Gina Ross but had no memory of what crimes he had commited._

 _Sense he is only 7 he'll be put in the care of Rosey Conifer a retired assain and spy for the USA armed forces_

 _When he turns 15 he'll proccucired for his crimes and found guilty for murder of the three degree._

 _Will you make sure that he does not get put in jail there is a sercert of why he murdered his family._

 _He was exposed to the Chemical compound known as Sq59kp it makes hI'm extremely violent_

 _His father bet him and tortured him..._

* * *

Cliff hanger bitches and other dude

Love it? Hate it? leave a comment XD

PUHPUHPUHPUHPUHPUH


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys been sick lately so its been harder to updata but I'm trying my best so don't hate.

Well with dat let's continue!

 **Dream**

* * *

 _hes father beat and torchered him..._

i turn the computer off and I can feel tears on my cheeks. I'm a murder. I killed my family, and try to drown myself afterwards

And then I'm going to die by lethal injection most likely. I crawl onto my bed and sob into my pillow before falling asleep.

" **Come to the forest...you'll be safe there...do not be scare my little coyote"**

 **"Who are you!"**

 **"Come..."**

 **"Please tell me! Please"**

 **"Forest..?"**

I wake shaking. the forest I have to go to the forest now. I get out of bed and start packing my backpack as quietly as I can. Once I'm done I open my window "Good by Rosey and Gina we won't be seeing each other For a very long time" I say as I shut the window and jump down. Once I hit the ground I sprint straight towards the forest.

When I Reach the edge I look back at city and smile, before sprinting straight into the forest towards the lake. But I feel someone watching me I can hear there footsteps

So I grab my Machete out from my backpack.

Its not just one person its 3 their coming toward me slowly. I climb the pine tree next to me and wait their still walking towards me but this time at faster pace.

"Dude he said he'd be here and I'm not going to get yelled at because you to can't track one guy."

2 boys and a girl there right below me.

The girl starts laughing "we didn't lose her" the boys turn to her "what do you mean?" She stops and looks at me " hi we've come to he you" the boys walk back over and

Look at me "come down now before I come up and get you." I smile I like the boy in the green and black hoodie. I flip him off and climb up another two branches

"Can u speak?" The girl looks a bit concerned. So I nodded my yes. Smiles " do you not like to be pushed around?" I know she distracting me so the two boys and climb up behind. I show her my machete as

Warning "so what gave it away?" I smile I like this girl but she his nothing like jay " one I can hear them two they weren't talking and three come near me and I stab this into your gut got" is pause a sec to get a breath " and you could always say please." She looks shocked and then she waves to the boys and to come down "please will you come down" I smirk " I want black and green to say it" he looks upset probably

Because he has to much pride " please will you come down" he says it through gritted teeth. I smile and hop down landing on my feet and in a instance my hands are behind me and my machete is taken away.

"Now your going to come with us no struggle or we kill you ok?" I smile as they tie my hands behind my back "I'm sorry but we can have you run or we'll get n trouble" it was the other boy he had on a black hoodie

With red letters saying Normal People Scare Me on it " my names Mai" he smiles "my names Jinko but you can call me Kanji "

* * *

Sorry its so short but I'm tired and sick so I'll make the next one long.

Like it?

Hate It?

Lead a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back for not another chapter but a short story of random shit for uptown crazy murder house in the middle of hell.

/\ if you under stood that Good job if you didn't you need to be insane...

Jk it's another chapter I just I thought I could confuse you :3

And with dat let's continue the story!

* * *

Now your going to come with us no struggle or we kill you ok?" I smile as they tie my hands behind my back "I'm sorry but we cant have you run or we'll get n trouble" it was the other boy he had on a black hoodie

With red letters saying Normal People Scare Me on it " my names Mai" he smiles "my names Jinko but you can call me Kanji "

I walk behind of the girl and the other boy.

Kanji walks next to me. I then realise I'm being kidnapped and should run for my life.

So like any smart kid I trip kanji and run for my bloody life ignoring the angry shouts that seem to be coming from behind me.

I know for a fact I'm faster then them and can run a lot long so I just keep running intill I reach the pond.

I grab piece of broken glass and cut the rope binding my wrists.

"Well this is happening" I say as I grab my small wooden connu and paddles and row to the middle of the pond.

I can hear them running though the woods towards the pond.

I see them standing at the edge of the pond looking at me. "Hi" I yell and wave.

"Get your ass over here...o man Jay's Gunna fucking kill us" wait Jay if there with jay then its probably safe. Fuck no its not there trying to kidnap me.

I'm so lost in thought I don't notice Kanji swimming towards me Intill he heaves him self into the connu.

Even then I'm still battling with me self that I don't realize kanji is staring at me

"I'm I crazy? Wait no don't answer that...Jay?" Is all I say

I'm still in thought when kanji takes the paddles from me and starts us towards shore.

When we get there I feel someone tap my shoulder and I respond by punching them in the face and going back into my thoughts.

"Fucking hell what's wrong with her?!" The boy I punch says rubbing his jaw

"His brain is over loaded so hes in a state of heightened thought" the girl states

" is there a way to fix it?"

Kanji noddeds and all I feel is his fist connect with the side of my head and everything goes black.

~~~~line break~~~~~48 hours later~~~~

I can hear muffled voices around me as I wake up.

"I think Jay is going to kill you if he doesn't wake up"

"Ima kill me if he doesn't wake up"

" fucking hell I'm trying to sleep you incosider pieces of shit do you know how fucking loud you are" I say letting all my pent up angry out.

I sit up and open my eyes to see kanji and the other boy standing at the end of my bed.

"..." They look shocked by my out burst "you going to say something or you just going to stare at me?" I say swinging my feet over the side of the bed.

"Sorry for there actions Mai there idoits who don't know how to do there job." I look over to she Jay standing in the door way

"Why you kidnap meh!?" I yell in a lack of good English "why couldn't you just be like Mai want come and runaway or what ever the fuck you want inside of knocking me out and taking me to Satan knows where?!"

Once again the room goes silent "o by the way do you have cheese cake and coffee? Cus I'm straving" I say standing up and walking to Jay.

"And you are forgiven if you give meh cheese cake." I walk past her and walk down the hallway till I realize I don't know where I'm going.

* * *

Longer then the last one so yeah I full filled my promise.

Like it?

Hate it?

Leave a comment!


End file.
